The EFiles: Episode 1
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Aizen must solve the mystery. Al of his Espada are different and he must find out. Dang, this summary sort of sucks... Read and Review anyway! It's worth it


I have no idea how I should explain the weird happening that occurred last week in Las Noches. It was a day none of us would ever forget. It was a record kept in the E-files.

Unexplained. Day: Wednesday Time: Who Can Remember?

The air was cool in the Las Noches Dome. I was just making my usual rounds when the strangest thing came across me. I hadn't seen any of my Espada all day. They were gonzo, disappeared forever. It hit me. Maybe they were in their rooms. Espada were very territorial and a little antisocial after all. I decided to go to Grimmjow's room first. He was in their alright, but it wasn't really him. It was a small Hollow cat with blue eyes and blue fur on its back. Its paws were black too. I walked over to the small thing. It looked at me and hissed arching its back.

"Grimmjow?"

"**Oi, what do you want? I'm busy.**"

"What happened to you?"

"**How the hell should I know?**"

I blinked and put my hand under my chin. This was weird. Grimmjow was truly Pantera. How did such a thing happen?

"Are you okay?"

"**I'm Pantera but smaller. How do you think I am?**" He hissed. He had a blank look on his face suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked. Maybe he saw something that would help solve this mystery. He looked at me fiercely.

"**Bring me TUNA!**"

I shook my head. There was no help. He licked his paw while sitting on his haunches.

"**I just wanted some damn fish. Go ask Szayel what's happened. He's smart.**"

That he was. A trip to Szayel would definitely help.

_**Time: 10:00a.m. Place: Szayel's Lab**_

I walked into the dark laboratory. Nothing appeared to be there. I turned on the lights to see Szayel's weird Fraccion moving in that odd way of theirs. They addressed me politely. I noticed they were all surrounding something. There, in the middle of the crowd, was a butterfly. A butterfly with the strangest shape and pattern. I looked at, jaw dropped.

"Szayel?"

"_Is it really that bad?_" He asked. I nodded. His little butterfly voice shrieked. I stroked his disgusting wings.

"Do you know how this happened?"

"_I do not. Have you any theories, Aizen-sama?_"

"I don't. I have seen that Grimmjow was a miniature Pantera. You are a butterfly just like your release. It makes me wonder if all of the Espada are in their resureccion forms."

"_Let us see. Computer, where are the Espada located right now?_"

The computer beeped.

"The Espada are as is. Starrk is asleep in his quarters. Barragan is in his room sitting in his armchair. Halibel is in the library. Ulquiorra is in his room. Nnoitra is in the lighted dome. Grimmjow is in his room. Zommari is in his room meditating. You are in the laboratory. Aaroniero is in the tower of the lighted dome. Yammy is outside of Las Noches with his dog."

"_Thank you, computer. Are you going to see if everyone is like me and Grimmjow?_"

"I am. It is the only way to see if this is a serious matter." I left Szayel. He would start working to see if there was a way to reverse this.

_**Time: 10:20a.m. Place: Coyote Starrk's Room**_

Just as I suspected. Starrk himself was a coyote. He was curled up on the mountain of pillows in the corner of his room. Lillynette was in the other corner with her eyes wide. She was frozen. I walked over to her and waved my hand in front of her. She must not could have seen me.

"Aizen-sama?" She said. Her mouth never moved, though. I put my hands on her shoulder.

"Lillynette? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I can't move my body. It probably has something to do with the fact that Starrk is the coyote, and I'm his gun. I can't move just like I don't have much mobility when we release."

"I see. How long have you been like this? Do you know?"

"I don't recall."

"I understand." I walked over to Starrk. His tail twitched. His eyes opened when I got close enough. I pet his head. He growled.

"Hey, hey, I'm not your pet Aizen-sama. What're you doing here?"

It didn't sound like he knew what happened to him. I decided to test this theory.

"Are you aware that you are a coyote?"

"Of course I'm aware! I've never slept better in my life!"

"Do you know how long you've been like this?"

He scratched his ear with his hind leg.

"I don't seem to recall. I think I woke up like this, but I'm not sure."

Interesting. Neither recalled whether they woke up like this or not. Maybe Barragan would know?

_**Time: 10:45a.m. Place: Barragan's Room**_

I knocked at Barragan's room and showed myself in. On the armchair in the room was a skull. I picked up the skull. It was snoring. Hmm. Elders need their rest. I would let him sleep. It was time to see Halibel.

_**Time: 10:55a.m. Place: Library**_

The library was quiet. There was not a sound of pages turning, but I knew Halibel was in here somewhere. I had to remember. Tia Halibel, short messy blonde hair. Hollow bone covered her mouth and extended to her breasts. She was a shark. Sharks needed water. There was an aquarium in the back. I made my way past the book shelves, armchairs, and fireplaces. I arrived at the wall length aquarium. Among the many Hollow fish was a Hollow shark with green eyes. I smiled. That was her. She swam up to the glass.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" **she asked me. I sighed.

"I wish I knew. It seems every Espada I see is just like you."

"**DO YOU KNOW THE CAUSE YET?"**

"I don't, I'm afraid. Do you have any information that could help?"

"**ALL I KNOW IS THAT I WAS READING A BOOK WHEN I SAW SOMEONE APPROACH ME. NEXT THING I KNEW, I WAS IN HERE."**

"Do you remember anything about the person who approached you?"

"**NO. IT'S ALL A BLUR NOW."**

"Okay, thanks for your help. I'll come back when I figure this out." I left. Someone was doing this. I made a quick call to Szayel.

"Check the security cameras in the library." I ordered before hanging up.

_**Time: 11:03a.m. Place: Ulquiorra's Room**_

I had to be brave for this one. Ulquiorra was a demon, so his appearance would probably be frightening. I walked in the room. It was pitch black inside. The door closed behind leaving me blind in the demon's room. I tried to find him without bumping into anything.

"Ulquiorra? Where are you?" I asked brows furrowed.

"_**Here I am.**_" A dry voice answered. A light turned on. I still could only see the yellow eyes and slit pupils. He stared right in to my eyes. I smiled, though I doubt he could see it.

"Ulquiorra, are you, you know? A demon?"

"_**Technically.**_"

"Are you in your release?" I rolled my eyes. His eyes closed.

"_**I am. The reason I do not know. The man is a mystery as well.**_"

"You saw a man?"

"_**Yes.**_"

"Can you tell me what he looked like?"

"_**Bright, orange hair he had. The lights went off before I could see facial features.**_"

"Orange hair? No features? Did he say anything?"

"'_**The time. The time has come.'**_ "

The time? What could that mean? I left Ulquiorra in his darkness. I needed more information from a certain pussycat.

**_Time: 11:20a.m. Place: Grimmjow's Room_**

The small Pantera was pacing around the room in a majestic manner. He was probably bored. He saw me at once and purred.

"**Did you bring me TUNA?**"

"I didn't."

He hissed. I shushed him.

"I need to know if you saw a man with orange hair."

"**Orange hair? No.**"

"What? Did you see anybody?"

"**I was taking a nap. I saw a glimpse of brunette.**"

"Brunette?"

"**Did I stutter?**" He meowed turning his head away. I nodded hard once and left the room. Brunette? Was Ulquiorra perhaps blinded, or…or was there more than one person responsible? My remaining Espada held more answers. I got a call from Szayel. The camera had been at a bad angle, but there had been a glimpse of purple and white. That was all the camera had seen. Purple? What was going on here? I had to dig up more information.

**_Time: 11:43a.m. Place: Lighted Dome_**

I couldn't find Nnoitra anywhere. He was nowhere to be found. I searched all over the lighted dome. The little bugger wanted to stay hidden. That was the problem! Nnoitra was Santa Teresa. That meant Praying Mantis. Right now, Nnoitra was somewhere in the sand. That's what I thought when a I felt a shapr tinge of pain in my foot. I looked down to see Nnoitra on my foot with one of his sharp claws in my foot. I picked him up careful not to squash him. He smiled his smile obviously happy to see me.

"Nnoitra! Are you okay!?" I asked. He covered his ears.

"Not so loud! Are you trying to kill me!?" He said. I could barely hear the little guy.

"Sorry."

"What happened? Why am I so damn tiny? Matter of fact, why am I released? I don't remember releasing!"

"I'm trying to figure that out. How long have you been out here?"

"Oh my Aizen…I came out here around seven this morning. I saw an orange haired freak, and he did something. Then I was tiny and trying to find my way around. I just saw your foot. I thought it was a rock and climbed it. Heh. Didn't know my claw would sink it like it did. Sorry."

"Orange haired guy you say? Was there a brunette or a purple and white person with him?"

"Hell, I barely remembered the orange haired guy let alone having to worry about those other fuckers you just mentioned."

I nodded. I needed to put him down somewhere. Tesla walked up. He was a boar. The eye patch remained, though. I smiled at Tesla.

"Do you want me to leave you with Tesla, Nnoitra?"

"HELL NO!!! I'm coming with you Aizen. I want to kill the bastard who dare fuck with me!"

"Fine." I placed him on my shoulder where he sat down. I needed to see Zommari. He was meditating…last time I interrupted him, he got pissed. Maybe I would go see how Aaroniero was doing. He was closer to where I was anyway.

**_Time: 12:15p.m. Place: Tower in Lighted Dome_**

I walked around. Why did this place have to be dark too? It was bad enough Ulquiorra had been creeping around, but this room was bigger. Nnoitra tapped me. I looked at him.

"Are you blind? You're about to walk right into a fucking wall."

"If you can see, help me out."

He was silent. He started breathing rapidly. He yelled.

"I think I found Aaroniero. PUT ME DOWN!!!"

I punched a hole into the wall letting light come into the building. I saw Aaroniero as a little, purple, octopus holding Nnoitra in one of his tentacles. I slapped Aaroniero on the top of his head and grabbed Nnoitra who was yelling furiously.

"**I apologize. I did not know who that was.**" The octopus said in a deep voice.

"It's okay. Are you alright Aaroniero? Nothing's damaged?"

"_Not in the slightest, Aizen-sama._" The octopus said high. I sighed.

"Good, you're both safe."

"_**We are the same person. A single entity.**_"

"No one cares. You tried to rape me with your tentacle!!!!!!!!!"

"That's called tentacle rape Nnoitra." I explained. He yelled. Aaroniero coughed a bubbly cough.

"_**Aizen-sama,**__**this is very weird.**_" He said. "_I don't like this one bit. Help us._"

"I will, but I need to know what you know."

"**That damned woman grabbed me and did this!**" He growled.

"Woman? Purple hair?"

"_**The lights were off, but purple she had. White she wore. A man with orange hair accompanied her. Another man with brunette hair tied us up.**_"

"Did they say anything about the time has come?"

"_Revenge! Revenge is the plan!"_ he shrieked. "**Revenge is the motive! We heard them say so!**"

Nnoitra punched my neck. It felt like a mosquito bite.

"What would someone want revenge for? What did we do?"

"I don't know Nnoitra. We need to speak to Yammy. He'll wrap this up."

"Why him?"

"He's the last target. He'll remember more."

"What are we waiting for!?"

**_Time: 12:50p.m. Place: Outside of Las Noches_**

It was windy today. Sand was blowing everywhere. I had to hold Nnoitra just to make sure he didn't blow away. I trudged through the sand until I heard a bark, a yell, and finally, rattling footsteps that shook the whole ground. The shadow of something up ahead moved. It was Yammy. Yammy, the Anklyosaurus. He came at me faster and faster.

"If you think you're going to get me again, you've got another thing coming!!!!" He yelled coming right at us. Nnoitra screamed worried for his life.

"Yammy! Stop!" I yelled. He halted himself. He looked down.

"Aizen-sama and Nnoitra too. Have you come to check on me?"

"No Duh. Why else would we be here?"

Yammy tilted his head. He had no idea what Nnoitra said. He was too large, and Nnoitra was too small. I smiled at Yammy.

"You are not injured at all. That is good, but I need to know what happened. Every detail."

He looked up and sighed.

"I was out here with that damned dog who won't stop following me. I started playing with it just so it would leave me alone when three people came up. I recognized one of them, the orange head, and asked what they wanted. They said they wanted revenge on you. They said you owed them. Next thing I remember was that I was in my released state."

I furrowed my eyebrows. I owed them? My eyes sprang open. I knew who was behind this. I called Szayel and told him to gather everyone in the-

**_Time: 1:10p.m. Place: Meeting Room_**

Three figures laughed on my entrance into the meeting room. One had orange hair. The second had purple hair. The last had dark hair. I smiled at the three.

"It's been awhile." I said.

"It hasn't been that long, now." The orange haired one said. I smiled.

"No, I guess it hasn't." I said calm.

"You seem pretty calm for someone who lost ten Espada today."

"I didn't lose them. You just tried to get rid of them."

"Didn't we do a good job though? Exactly what'd you'd expect from the three you trained so well…Aizen-sama."

"It is. Dordoni, Cirucci, and Gaitenbainne. My Privaron Espada."

"You remember us." They all said with smiles. They were not warm smiles. They were hateful smiles.

"Why are doing this to my Espada?" I asked seriously.

"We were here first!" Dordoni said.

"We were your Espada!" Gaitenbainne said.

"You replaced us as fast as you could!" Cirucci said.

"You need to be punished!" They all growled.

"Yes, but why turn them back to their release forms?" I asked trying to get all the facts.

"If they got sick of it, they'd get rid of it." Gaitenbainne said pointing at me.

"If they got rid of it, they'd be killed because they were no longer useful to you." Cirucci laughed.

"If they were killed, we'd be Espada again!" Dordoni posed. I closed my eyes.

"I would never make you Espada again. You outlived your usefulness." I said. They all growled furiously.

"Aizen, you bastard!" They yelled. I frowned.

"You probably want to kill me right?" I asked. They smiled again, but their faces were stil angered.

"What would our purpose be if not to kill you, now that we know your purpose?" Cirucci said stretching her whip out.

"I see. Before you attack, how did you get them back in their release?"

"It was easy. Once we overpowered them, we just used this little device to change them." Gaitenbainne said lifting a small cube. I nodded.

"I see. Was that all? How stupid."

They all clenched their teeth and attacked. They were hit back. Yammy had squeezed into the room and stood next to me.

"They've got a lot of nerve."

"_**I agree.**_" Aaroniero said from behind me. The Privaron were shocked to see me surrounded by all of my Espada.

"What…Impossible!" They said. I smiled.

"These Espada are still useful and loyal even when turned into something small. Now, my Espada. Show them your power."

The Espada charged ripping the Privaron to shreds, not literally, but beating the shit out of them. They lay on the ground bruised and defeated. They looked at me.

"All we wanted was a place among you…" Dordoni groaned.

"And you shall. You are my Privaron. You will stay in a special part of the dome."

The Privaron were happy, and they changed the Espada back to their normal selves. That was the Mystery of the Release, a never to be forgotten tale in Hueco Mundo. A tale told even now, the week after the happening. This was the first story in the E-files. Join us again for more mysteries of the paranormal. Good night.

**MYSTERY SOLVED**

**

* * *

**Pretty freakin' epic right? Okay, how many thought it was Ichigo when I said orange-haired, be honest. I shall write more of these. At least two or three more. In the meantime, dear readers, stay interested in the paranormal. You never know what you'll miss. ;)


End file.
